MagnaGuardia IG-100/Leyendas
El MagnaGuardia IG-100 , también conocido como Droide de Combate Heurísticamente Programado Auto-Motivado, era una clase avanzada de droide de batalla que se utilizó durante las Guerras Clon como guardaespaldas del General Grievous, por orden del Conde Dooku. Después de que el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico garantizase los servicios de Grievous como ejecutor, se negaron a contratar a sus Kaleesh, y por lo tanto el general cyborg exigió un grupo de "droides de batalla más inteligentes" para servirle. La construcción de los MagnaGuardias se encargó entonces, y también se emplearon ocasionalmente para escoltar al mismo Conde Dooku, o para servir en el campo de batalla como infantería especializada y de élite. left|thumb|200px|bocetos de los Magna Guardias IG-100 Estos magnaguardias comandaban muchas veces batallas en las Guerras Clon. Poseían un gran armamento volviéndolos letales contra formaciones cerradas de soldados. Tienen una pistola lanzamisiles bulldog, un lanzador de radiación, veneno neurotóxico (afecta a los enemigos que se encuentran alrededor) y un droide de reconocimiento. Durante la Batalla de Coruscant una docena de Guardaespaldas ayudaron al General Grievous a secuestrar al Canciller Palpatine. Aunque 10 fueron destruidos, dos de sus más fieles unidades (IG-101 y IG-102) lograron sobrevivir y acompañarle en su nave capital La Mano Invisible. Pero tras infiltrarse Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi, estas dos unidades son destruidas en el mismo puente de mando de la nave. En el planeta Utapau, cuatro MagnaGuardias iban a enfrentarse a Kenobi. Tres de ellos fueron aniquilados rápidamente por el Jedi usando la Fuerza para desplomar una pesada estructura metálica sobre ellos. El otro quedó semiatrapado bajo el bloque e intentó alcanzar su electrovara, pero fue decapitado por Obi-Wan antes de que pudiera atacarlo. Las pocas unidades que quedaron activas fueron desactivadas por orden de lord Sidious. Años más tarde, durante el dominio del Imperio Galáctico, el geonosiano Gizor Dellso restauró algunos magnaguardias para que actuaran como sus tropas de élite en su ejército privado situado en Mustafar. No obstante, estas unidades fueron eliminadas cuando la 501 de Darth Vader destruyó la fábrica de Dellso por medio de un bombardeo orbital usando su destructor. Algunos almirantes y moffs imperiales siguieron usando estos droides a modo de guardaespaldas. Características El MagnaGuardia, de dos metros de altura, estaba realizado en metal, y llevaban capas de textil. La mayoría de MagnaGuardias portaban electrovaras, pero algunos modelos también utilizaban a menudo armas especializadas tales como rifles de Bulldog, RD-4 y lanzagranadas. Ocasionalmente utilizaban otros dispositivos y equipos como un cable integrado en su brazo, un dispositivo de recubrimiento personal o de extremidades magnetizadas. Al menos un MagnaGuardia era conocido por tener la capacidad para extender su brazo varias veces su longitud normal, pero no se sabe si este MagnaGuardia llegó a tener funcionalidad. Estos droides fueron extraordinariamente resistentes en comparación con otros droides de combate. Eran capaces de seguir luchando de forma eficaz, incluso después de un daño extenso o masivo como por ejemplo despues de ser decapitados o de sufrir la explosion de un cohete o una bomba. Esto les era posible gracias a un fotorreceptor de copia de seguridad instalado en el pecho. También tuvieron la capacidad de hablar al igual que muchos otros droides pero curiosamente no se les ve hablar muy a menudo. Historia El MagnaGuardia pasó al servicio de Grievous poco después de su transformación en un cyborg. Los MagnaGuardias se utilizaron por primera vez en combate durante la Batalla de Parein II 4, donde un MagnaGuardia de Grievous mató a un Jedi empujando su electrobastón a través de su garganta. El MagnaGuardia demostró ser formidable, ser capaz de vencer a Jedis y soldados clon, y eran considerados por algunos como peores que los droidekas. Durante la Segunda Batalla de Yagobah, el joven cazador de recompensas Boba Fett se encontró con dos MagnaGuardias en la fortaleza de Mazariyan, acompañando a Grievous durante el conflicto. Fett, disfrazado de Durge con la ayuda de un holo-sudario, persiguió a los droides de batalla, y fue capaz de incapacitar momentáneamente a uno de ellos con un aturdidor de iones, aunque finalmente fue derrotado y dejado por muerto por Grievous. Después de que Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano llegaran a Tatooine, fueron atacados por varios cazas Porax-38 pilotados por MagnaGuardias. Anakin logró destruir a los droides en la superficie del planeta. En Tatooine, Ahsoka Tano, se enfrentó a tres MagnaGuardias más, mientras Anakin luchaba contra el Conde Dooku. Los MagnaGuardias también estuvieron presentes en el castillo de Grievous. Al regresar Grievous a su castillo, descubrió que su guardia de élite de MagnaGuardias había sido desactivada misteriosamente. El Conde Dooku le alertó de la infiltración en su castillo del maestro Jedi Kit Fisto y su aprendiz Nahdar Vebb. Después de ser reactivado, un MagnaGuardia fue enviado a destruir la lanzadera con un lanzador de cohetes, mientras que otro equipo fue enviado a destruir el Starfighter de Kit Fisto. Sin embargo, el droide astromecánico de Fisto pudo escapar con la nave fuera del planeta. Nahdar Vebb se dirigió hacia el General y destruyó toda la escolta de Grievous pero más tarde fue asesinado por el propio Grievous. Fisto logró escapar del castillo en su Jedi Starfighter. Durante la Batalla de Boz Pity, los MagnaGuardias fueron utilizados para el servicio de Dooku. Durante la batalla, dos de ellos distrajeron a Mace Windu el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese escapar el conde, mientras uno de ellos casi mata a Asajj Ventress con un rifle blaster DC-15A bajo las órdenes de Dooku. El escuadrón Delta se vio obligado a luchar contra varios MagnaGuardias en Kashyyyk durante el rescate del jefe Wookiee Tarfful. Los comandos clon lograron destruir a los MagnaGuardias con gran dificultad. Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi lucharon contra el IG-101 y GI-102 en el puente de mando del buque del General Grievous, el "Mano Invisible", poco tiempo después. Kenobi decapitó a su oponente, sólo para descubrir que el MagnaGuardia era capaz de luchar hasta sin cabeza. Skywalker cortó por la mitad al droide con el que estaba luchando, y terminó destruyéndolo Kenobi. Kenobi también se enfrentó a cuatro MagnaGuardias en Utapau. Destruyó a tres de ellos de inmediato utilizando la Fuerza al arrojarles un gran bloque de metal encima. Un cuarto droide trató de llegar a su electrobastón pero fue decapitado por Kenobi. A raíz de la masacre del Consejo separatista por parte de Darth Vader, a la orden de Darth Sidious, se desactivaron los MagnaGuardias IG-100. Sin embargo, los geonosianos usaron MagnaGuardias como parte de su ejército personal. Dos MagnaGuardias fueron reactivados por el Imperio Galáctico para su uso como guardaespaldas, y rebautizados como NK-3. Otra pareja, IG-153 y IG-182 eran empleados del Grand Moff 4-8C. Entrenamiento Originalmente, los MagnaGuardias se programaron en el óptimo conocimiento de las técnicas de combate. Grievous había borrado sus memorias y entrenó a todos individualmente en los siete estilos clásicos de lucha contra el sable de luz. Grievous no permitiría efectuar reparaciones a los droides dañados a causa del uso, en la creencia de que sus numerosos rasguños y marcas de la batalla les daba un aspecto más intimidante para sus oponentes. Tras las cámaras El diseño fue propuesto inicialmente para el personaje de Grievous. George Lucas lo examinó y pidió que se desarrollase el aspecto final de Grievous a partir de él, quedando ese diseño para ser utilizado como MagnaGuardia. Apariciones *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Dark Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / comic / novela / novela juvenil / videojuego *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''Dark Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (Con el mod KOTF) Fuentes * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Véase también *General Grievous *Electrovara Categoría:Droides Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:MagnaGuardias Categoría:Droides usados por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Tipos de Droides de Combate Categoría:Droides de la serie IG Categoría:Droides de combate Categoría:Droides asesinos Categoría:Series de droides